jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Te Xuan Ze
The''' Te Xuan Ze''' is the protector of the magical world, and a mystical ambassador between the worlds, chosen by the Magical Elders. The Elders empower the Te-Xuan-Ze with a small amount of their abilities, and in return, the Te-Xuan-Ze acts as guardian of that power, taking no more and no less than what is needed. They are the primary focus of the Juniper Lee's Adventures Series. He or she is gifted with the ability to see magical creatures and phenomena, as well as superhuman strength, durability, speed, and magical abilities which allow them to cast spells to banish supernatural beings. The Te-Xuan-Ze is unable to leave their home city (which is surrounded by a force field) until their time as the Protector has passed. However, this does not stop the protector from traveling to other, magical dimensions. The Te Xuan Ze is a title and position passed down in Juniper's family, as she is the current Te Xuan Ze, and her grandmother expected to pass down the title and powers to her son, though it skipped a generation and passed to Juniper instead. In an alternate reality where Juniper did not exist, the title was passed to Ray-Ray Lee. Known Te Xuan Zes All along the series several Te-Xuan-Ze's have being revealed from several ages. These are: The Ancient Te-Xuan-Ze This Te-Xuan-Ze was responsible for banishing Auntie Roon four centuries ago. Monroe: "Old bird falls for the same trick every 400 years!" Kai Yee is an evil Te Xuan Ze that turned against the elders and tried to kill them and destroy the orb that empowers the Te Xuan Ze in order to absorb its power and become the most powerful Te Xuan Ze in existence. Virtually nothing is known about his early life, but what is known is that 2000 years ago, Kai Yee became the Te-Xuan-Ze. At first, he was unwilling to accept the mantle, wishing for a simpler life, but in little time, he became an extraordinary warrior, with his enthusiasm matching his skill. In these dark times, magic was close to waging a war against humanity, it was Kai Yee who kept the dark forces at bay. It seemed that no foe or threat could match his skills and abilities, Ah-Mah stated that he was their greatest champion, and was like no other Te-Xuan-Ze before him, or since. However, Kai Yee didn't want to be just the Te-Xuan-Ze, a wielder of magic, he believed he could better battle magic by controlling it. He tried to become a Magical Elder, and when he was refused, he attacked the Elders and tried to rob them of their power, he failed and was imprisoned in a jade statue for countless centuries. Great-Great Grandma Duke Revealed in Te Xuan Me? she was the Te Xuan Ze before Jasmine's father. Jasmine Lee's Father Jasmine's father was the Te-Xuan-Ze before the mantle was passed to his daughter. Jasmine Lee Jasmine Lee is Juniper's grandmother and the former Te-Xuan-Ze. Many in the magical world consider her to be the greatest Te Xuan Ze ever. She is calm and deliberate in most respects but crude and tough when she needs to be. The 69-year-old gives June advice on dealing with the magical community and their expectations of her, and assists her when she is in serious trouble. As of the "Monster Con" episode, and is pragmatic, in the sense that she prevents June from shirking her responsibilities. Juniper Lee Juniper Lee is Jasmine's granddaughter and the current Te-Xuan-Ze. She is an 11 years old, Asian girl blessed with magical powers that grant her the title of Te Xuan Ze, thus becoming the protector of the hidden world of magic. It is her duty, as Te Xuan Ze, to keep the balance between good and bad magic and keep the world of humanity in the dark about its magical counterpart. But, because of her young age, Juniper faces many struggles in balancing her normal and magical life, and keeping her powers a secret from her family. Aqua During the fifth episode of The NEW Adventures of Juniper Lee The Last Stand it is revealed that Aqua is the Te Xuan Ze of Earth 2. Much like the Aqua of Earth 1 she is a kind, noble and loving. as well as a fierce warrior skilled with a Keyblade. Her job is in line every Te Xuan Ze is to keep to balance between magic and humanity. She is shown battling Queen La the ruler of that universe. Powers and Abilities Each Te-Xuan-Ze is given a fraction of the Elder's mysical powers garnered from a magical orb contained in another dimension by the Elders. These powers include: * Superhuman Strength: The Te Xuan Ze is superhumanly strong, and their strenght level depends on them. * Superhuman Reflexes: They all have enhanced reflexes beyond the human limits. * Superhuman Agility: They all have agility, and bodily cordination enhanced beyond the human limits, which makes them great acrobats. * Superhuman Speed: They have superhuman speed, that allows them to move, react, and run extraordinarily fast. * Superhuman Durability: The Te Xuan Ze has a vast degree of superhuman durability to endure their task. * Magic Sight: In addition to these physical enhancements, each Te-Xuan-Ze is capable of seeing through the barrier that typically prevents normal humans from seeing the supernatural. * Magic: Being the Te-Xuan-Ze allows her to utilize magic, and with Monroe and Ah-Mah's teachings, she possesses an extensive understanding of magical lore due to her mystic background. * Magical Energy Absorption: While in the dimension that houses their source of power, Te Xuan Ze's are able to tap into the magical source to increase their strength and fighting ability briefly. This was demonstrated by Ah-Mah, who gathered magic in her body to offset the effects of her age while battling against Kai Yee. Similarly, Juniper gathered magical energy in order to increase her own strength and defeat Kai Yee. Te Xuan Ze may also use weaponry depending on their situation. While Juniper appears to prefer using her brute strength to fight opponents, She sometimes uses the Staff of Wu-Shu, a long bo staff, and the traditional weapon for a Te Xuan Ze, according to Ah-Mah. Kai Yee used a Jian Sword (劍) to battle against his descendents. It has also been shown that retired Te Xuan Ze's retain these superhuman powers, as Ah-Ma still has an incredible amount of superhuman strength and speed, even with her advanced age, and still has her ability to see magical creatures and phenomena, and the ability to perform magic, though she is limited by her age. Former Te-Xuan-Ze Kai Yee also retained his superhuman powers at full strength, due to his jade imprisonment stopping him from aging Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Magic Users Category:Cartoon Network characters